Der Beginn
by Mone-chan
Summary: ...


Danke erst mal für die lieben Kommis zum ersten Teil! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut und hoffe, dass euch auch der 2. Teil gefällt! *es mal hoffen will* ^_^  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
Grüße an:  
  
~ Sam: *kicha* *irre lach* ... wie kannst du mich nur als Sadistin beschimpfen? *es nicht verstehen kann* ... dabei bin ich doch immer lieb ... naja: Fast immer! Und noch muss er noch nicht so sehr leiden! *grins* ^____^  
  
~ Cu123:  
  
~ Dija:  
  
~ all:  
  
--- ---Vergangenheit  
  
" "Personen sprechen  
  
Personen denken  
  
~ * ~Zeitumbruch  
  
alles, was mit dem Projekt im Zusammenhang steht  
  
Project SCHWARZ  
  
--- Der Beginn ---  
  
"Aber Mama!!!" beschwerte sich der orangehaarige Junge, als er von seiner Mutter ins Auto gezerrt wurde. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass heute etwas anders war als sonst, aber was?   
  
"Wo fahren wir denn hin?"  
  
"Frag nicht, sondern sei still!" klang diese genervt und drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um und der Motor heulte los.  
  
"Mama?!?"  
  
"SEI STILL!!!" schrie sie ihn an und heiße Tränen liefen ihr dabei über die Wangen. Kraftlos ließ sie sich mit dem Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken.  
  
"Bitte sei still!" flüsterte sie zu ihrem Sohn, schloss dann kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit in ihnen wieder.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid mein Kleiner!" war das letzte, was sie noch zu ihm sagte, bevor sie das Gaspedal betätigte und durch die verregnete Nacht losfuhr. Der Junge wollte noch etwas sagen, unterließ es dann aber und sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.  
  
Langsam kam die Sonne aus ihrem Versteck herrausgekrochen und strahlte hell am Himmel auf die noch verlassenen Straßen - tauchte alles in ein wunderschönes Morgenrot.  
  
Zwei grüne Augen blinzelten dem Sonnenaufgang müde entgegen und kurz darauf wurde fleißig gegähnt. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, obwohl er sich doch fest vorgenommen hatte wach zu bleiben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Umgebung gar nicht kannt - musterte sie Stück für Stück im Vorbeifahren und musste ständig darüber nachdenken, wohin denn diese Fahrt gehen würde. Mitten in der Nacht hatte seine Mutter ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt und ins Auto gezerrt. Der kleine Junge konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum!!!  
  
"Mama?" fragte er vorsichtig, schon darauf bedacht sofort eine Anfuhr zu kassieren. Doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Seine Mutter hatte ihren Blick starr auf die Strasse gerichtet und plötzlich huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Schau! Ist es nicht schön? Ich liebe solche Sonnenaufgänge ..."   
  
Verwundert sah er sie an, wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, sondern nickte nur stumm.  
  
... was ist nur los? Mama!!! Bitte ... bitte sag mir doch was los ist!  
  
Doch die braunhaarige Frau hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen. Nach einer ziemlich langen Fahrt kamen sie 'endlich' am Ziel an. Vor ihnen ragte ein gewaltiges Gebäute empor und versetzte mit Sicherheit alle Betrachter in Erstaunen.   
  
Boah!!! Das ist ja riesig! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete der Orangehaarige das Gebäude und konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr davon abwenden, bis sie schließlich langsam in die Seitenstraße einbogen, die direkt auf den Parkplatz führte. Zwei Passkontrollen hatten sie schon hinter sich, als sie ihn endlich erreichten.   
  
Der Motor verstummte und seine Mutter saß wie angwurzelt da, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter - hatte ihre Hände fest um das Lenkrad geklammert. Man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
"Mami?" wiederholte er zum x-ten Male, doch nur ein leises Schluchzen kam zur Antwort.  
  
"... aber Mami!" Tränen hatten sich in den Augen des Jungen gebildet, sowie ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Er wollte nicht weinen, genauso wenig, wie er seine Mutter weinen sehen wollte. Liebevoll umarmte er seine Mutter von hinten, schmiegte sich fest an sie. Deutlich konnte er spüren, wie sie zu stittern schien und er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Doch auf einmal riss sie sich von ihm los.  
  
"Lass das! Komm mit!" Damit stieß sie mit einem mal die Autotür auf und stieg aus. Die warme Morgensluft kam ihr entgegen und ein völlig verstörter Junge folgte ihr.  
  
Gemeinsam überquerten Sie den vollbeparkten Parkplatz. Direkt vor dem Gebäude warteten drei Männer in weißen Kitteln und sahen gespannt in ihre Richtung - musterten jeden ihrer Schritte.  
  
Grüne Augen musterten misstrauisch diese Männer, als sie ihnen immer näher kamen und schließlich direkt vor ihnen anhielten. Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit und er wollte am liebsten umkehren, doch die momentane Situation ließ dies nicht zu ... leider.  
  
"Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine gute Fahrt gehabt und hatten nicht zuviel Stress!" meinte einer dieser Männer mit tiefer Stimme, überaus freundlich. Er hatte einen langen, grauen Bart und wenn der Orangehaarige es nicht besser gewusst hätte, könnte man ihn sogar für den Weihnachtsmann halten, so lang und weiß war dieser.  
  
"Dann wolln wir mal - nicht war mein Kleiner!?!" grinste er ihn an und erntete prommt einen störrischen Blick.0  
  
Was will der von mir? Mama ... was soll das? ... und KLEIN bin ich schon gar nicht!!! grummelte er in Gedanken vor sich hin, als sich plötzlich ein kräftiger Arm um sein Handgelenk schlang und ihn bestimmend von seiner Mutter wegdrückte ... immer weiter weg.  
  
"Mama!!!" wimmerte er ängstlich - wusste genau, dass es wohl ein "Auf Wiedersehn" heißen sollte, das konnte er in den Augen Aller lesen, aber warum?  
  
"MAMA!!!" schrie er mittlerweilen unter Tränen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, auch noch, als die Tür schon längst hinter ihm zugefallen war und ihm kahle weiße Wände entgegenblickten. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch jeder Versuch sich aus dieser Umklammerung zu winden, scheiterte.  
  
"Nun spiel dich nicht so auf! Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr, oder?" sagte ein Anderer barsch und öffnete eines der unzähligen Zimmer in diesem langen Gang. Ängstliche Kinderaugen blickten ihnen entgegen, manche zuckten sogar zusammen.  
  
Wo bin ich hier? Was ist hier los? Panik packte den orangehaarigen Jungen, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, wie festgewurzelt dazu stehn und den anderen Kindern entgegenstarren. Mit einem Male stieß ihn einer dieser Männer in weißen Kitteln unsanft auf den Boden.  
  
"Hab noch etwas Geduld! Bald seit ihr vollzählig und dann wird ES beginnen!" Dabei lachte er hönisch und schaute auf ihn mit herablassendem Blick an, bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Deutlich merkte er, wie sein Herz raste - es wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Und dann war da diese Traurigkeit ... tief in ihm drin.  
  
Hatte ihn seine Mutter etwa absichtlich hier abgegeben? Ihn ohne "Auf Wiedersehen" einfach ausgesetzt?  
  
Tränen kullerten seinen Wangen herunter und ein leises Schluchzen entwich ihm.  
  
"Hör auf zu heulen, das hilft dir auch nicht weiter!"  
  
Ein schwarzhaariger Junge beugte sich über ihn und reichte ihm die Hand. Zögernd nahm der Orangehaarige sie an, ließ sich hochziehen.  
  
"... ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier genau los ist, aber wir können nichts anderes machen, als zu warten!" fuhr der andere Junge fort.  
  
Seine Worte klangen monoton und leer - ohne jegliche Freude! Wie auch!?! In so einer Situation! Was hatte er denn erwartet?  
  
Unendlich lang andauernde Stunden angestrengten Schweigens verstrichen und man konnte die Anspannung jedes Einzelnen deutlich spüren.  
  
Wo um alles in der Welt sind sie hier gelandet? Was wird hier für ein Spiel mit ihnen gespielt?  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Alle Testpersonen sind mittlerweile Eingetroffen!" Voller Vorfreude steckte sich Prof. Cranbury eine Zigarette genüßlich in den Mund und kaute vorher auf ihr herum, bevor er sie anzündete. Das Experiment würde von ihm durchgeführt werden und er hatte bereits schon alle wichtigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen, die ihnen zur Verfügung stehen. Man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er aufgeregt war - schließlich war es für ihn die große Chance sich einen Namen bei SZ zu machen. Und nicht nur SZ, sondern auch sein eigenes Interesse an dem Serum und seine Auswirkungen ließen ihn unruhig wie ein kleines Kind erscheinen. Schließlich hatte er lang genug studiert und Forschungen betrieben um soweit zu kommen und selbst ein Fehlschlag konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, weitere Experimente und Tests durchzuführen.  
  
Gerade war Ryan, die neuesten Testergebnisse auszuwerten und schaute bei dem Wort "Testpersonen" interessiert auf.   
  
"Wirklich alle, Professor?" fragte er noch einmal nach und ein kurzes Nicken bejahte seine Frage.  
  
Er wusste nicht so genau ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte. Jedenfalls gefiel ihm die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, dass im Moment 12 kleine Kinder verängstigt in einen dieser leeren Räume saßen und nur darauf warteten, dass irgendetwas passiert. Und WENN dann 'etwas' passiert, wird es für sie bestimmt nicht angenehm werden.  
  
"Warum eigentlich sind alle Testpersonen Kinder - nicht älter als 12, wenn ich fragen darf?" Es interessierte ihn und er wollte es wissen. Ja! Warum eigentlich Kinder!?!  
  
"Aber Ryan! Sie sollten doch mittlerweile im laufe ihrer Karriere wissen, dass es bei jünger Testobjekten wissenschaftlich viel effektiver ist, Beobachtungen auf längeren Zeitraum gesehen, zu machen. Schließlich nehmen sie das Serum viel leichter in ihre Blutbahn auf, als ausgewachsene Personen und der Effekt bleibt eventuell für immer ... das wünsch ich mir jedenfalls!" erklärte der leitende Wissenschaftler.  
  
Stumm hörte sich der Jüngere den kleinen Vortrag des 'Experten' an, beendete noch schnell die angefangenen Proben, verschloss diese in einen der unzähligen "Kühlanlagen" im Labor und nickte dann kaum merklich.  
  
"Also los!" brüllte Prof. Cranbury regelrecht in den Laborräumen herrum und marschierte stolz, gefolgt von einem grinsenden Ryan, weiteren Wissenschaftlern, sowie qualifizierten Helfern, die an diesem Experiment beteiligt sind, auf den Gang heraus.  
  
"Project SCHWARZ beginnt!!!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


End file.
